How Goku vs Superman Rematch Should have ended
by laze jovanov
Summary: Screwattack like before had an error in their battle between Superman and Goku.
1. Chapter 1

In space Superman has gathered the seven Dragon Balls and he summons the All-Powerful Shenron. He wishes for the Earth and anyone who has died in his battle with Goku to be resurrected.

* * *

After Shenron resurrects Earth. Superman flies towards his Fortress of Solitude and he hears the ground shaking . Goku bursts out of the snow in the ground

 **Goku: Hey Superman.**

 **Superman: Son Goku, I've been expecting you.**

Goku wastes no time and turns into his Super Saiyan God form,the gets to fighting statance.

 **Goku: Ready for a rematch ?**

FIGHT

The two clash and get each other in an armlock . Superman fires his Heat Vision at Goku who blocks it. Goku then teleports via Instant Transmission and knee Superman in the stomach and kick him towards a mountain which explodes. Goku then teleports behind Superman and punches him in the back before kicking Superman sending him upwards and flying up himself then punching The Man of Steel in the stomach again. Goku then knocks him down with a KI blast.

Superman stops himself in mid air and touches his face to see that blood has dripped from his nose.

 **Goku: Eat this ! Kamehameha !**

Goku unleashes a Kamehameha at Superman who blocks it but is sends him away.

* * *

 **Elsa: Anna please go back home,go enjoy the the sun and open up the gates.**

 **Anna: Yeah but...**

 **Elsa: I know...you mean well but leave me be.**

 **Elsa opens the doors of the tower and Anna follows her**

 **Elsa: Yes I'm alone but i'm alone and free**

 **Anna: Hey what's that ?**

 **Elsa: Huh ?**

Anna and Elsa turn to the right to see Superman heading streght for the Ice Castle and crashing though it,destroying it and killing the sisters in the process.

* * *

Superman was now flying out of the mountains and across the ocean, Superman stops himself in mid air. Superman then sees Goku heading towards him in an attempt to punch him, but Superman blocks the strike and punches Goku sending him flying (With an angle reminiscent of his fight with Zod).

 **Superman: With every step an earthquake. With every breath I could create a hurricane !**

Superman then punches Goku into a nearby canyon.

 **Superman: This is my burden. Be thankful it's not yours.**

 **Goku: Don't get ahead of yourself buddy ,you're not the only one with that kind of power.**

Goku then transforms into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form.

 **Superman: Blue hair ? Meh, I've see n worse.**

Goku charges forward and Superman attempts to punch him but Goku uses Instant Transmission to to avoid the attack. Goku then appears next to Superman and kicks him into a canyon. Goku then appears from the other side and kicks him upwards and Goku flies upwards again. Goku knocks Superman downwards but Superman stops himself and charges at Goku delivering a powerful punch to the saiyan's stomach. Goku ignores the pain and hits Superman in the face before they trade blows with each other. Goku eventually gains the upper hand and punches Superman sending him crashing into a mountain. Goku appears behind Superman and kicks him upwards and appears above Superman before sending him down with a KI blast. Superman stops and Goku charges forward at Superman who punches Goku before unleashing a tornado of punches on the saiyan. Superman sends a punch so powerful that it sends Goku flying in Metropolis.

* * *

Goku crashes in a Sky-Scraper destroying it. Goku stops himself in mid air, Superman then came.

 **Superman: You can take it can't you ? Your too strong for your own good.**

Goku charges and delivers to punches to Superman before delivering another sending Superman away but Superman stops himself and delivers to punches of his own to Goku sending him crashing into a building.

 **Superman: This stops now !**

The Kryptonian unleashes an incredibly powerful Heat Vision incenirating a huge area of metropolis . Superman looks at the destroyed are and Goku was no where to be seen. Suddenly Goku appears in front of Superman and sends him into a space with a two-leg kick.

* * *

 **Superman: Impossible !**

Goku appears in front of the weakend Superman and knees him the stomach causing Superman to cuff up blood. Goku then teleports behind Superman. Before Superman could attack Goku grabs him by the neck and snaps it killing The Man of Steel.

Goku then picks up Supermn's body and carries it to Earth.

KO !

* * *

 **Screwattack had a massive error like before. Their battle was very disappointing not just because of the end-result but because of the fact that in their previous Goku vs Superman battle, SSJ4 Goku in their previous battle was able to give Superman a more of a run for his money than SSGSS Goku. Superman took all the hits from SSG and SSGSS effotlessly and was able to turn the tides on Goku. SSj4 Goku was able to inflict more damage on Superman than SSG and SGSS and both SSG and SSGSS are way above SSJ4. The biggest let down however was when SSGSS Goku unleashed a massive Kamehameha at Superman and Superman wasn't even phased,it makes no sense cause how was the Kamehameha from Goku in his SSJ4 form overpower Superman's Heat Vision and knock Superman into the Sun where's SSGSS Goku's Kamehameha was not ?**

 **Also I have nothing against Frozen that was just for fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to continue exposing Screwattack's little lie behind "Goku vs Superman 2" once again. You can call me Bias, you can call me a Fan-boy, call me whatever you wish but I'll continue exposing !

For starters there are over 44 different versions of Superman and we can't just mash them all together because that is just crazy and stupid ! The DC Universe is one huge multiverse, there's no such thing as one Superman-Timeline. Each version of Superman has his own Timeline ! You can't mash these things together that's insane.

The comics even state that Superman is not limitless. But if you still don't believe let me explain this:

Superman and Shazam were NOT able to lift the "Book of Infinate pages". I will first start by saying that 'that' is just the title of the book. The book is really made of every book ever written. This is still an extremely heavy book but it is a finite book and because it was finite and Shazam had to help Superman lift it, this feat must be shared with both heroes but they still FAILED to lift the book Another thing Screwattack did not point out is that Ultraman had read the final page of the book, which means the book is NOT infinite. A true infinite has no beginning and no end ,and this book clearly has an end !

Now to where Screwattack said Superman lifted Eternity. Let me say this...Eternity is a measurement of time and NOT weight. Spectre can weigh as much as he wants that is how he is able to walk the Earth without falling through it. Now let's pretend that Spectre has infinite weight. If you look at the comic carefully you can see Superman and Wonder Woman trying to lift Spectre but their having trouble, so Green Lantern digs them a tunnel. The ground holding Spectre was just fine which makes no sense if he weighs infinite pounds.

Now then let's go to where Screwattack said that Superman is over a million times faster than light. While it's true that Superman flew from Vega to Earth, however Screwattack let one important factor. In space time moves A LOT faster than it does on Earth because there's not much gravity in the way and this is scientifically proven. Another thing they keep forgetting is that travel speed is completely different from fighting speed.

Now let's move on to Goku.

As it is shown in the episodes 12 and 13 in Dragon Ball Super. Goku's Super Saiyan God power has the power to destroy the whole entire universe. When we are speaking about the universe, we are talking about the whole macrocosm itself ! Which can arguably be considered above universal level at the very least however SSG Goku has now became a universe buster. Let's not forget Super Saiyan God super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue) which is far beyond Super Saiyan God ! Goku has also perfected his universe-busting punch, this means that Goku lock in on a target and inflict universe-damaging power on to just one person keeping everything else safe. Let's also not forget the SSG and SSGSS healing factor ,with this ability Goku can heal vital wounds and regenerate organs.

Goku would beat Post-Crisis Superman for the same reason why Darkseid (Not Doomsday) beat him with the anti-life serum upgrade which made Darkseid universal. In that battle Superman tried to pull a smart move on Darksaid by physically preparing his body to catch Darkseid off guard. But because Darkseid had the universal anti life serum he was able to kick Superman's ass. Superman would have died if the Justice League had not come and saved him. Goku now has that same universe-shattering power and can use it to ultimately win this battle !


End file.
